FFXIV OC Fanfiction - Heated
by moenbrydas
Summary: im going to hell


"Seven hells.. each time i complete a piece of work, theres another new addition to attend to." Gaius sighed. "Zaren, could you please call everyone here? I have an announcement to make."

"As you command, Master." The young elezen bowed.

"Wassup?" Laris smiled at Gaius.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Paris yelled as she pulled Laris away by his ear.

"Is there a problem, Gaius?" Leona asked.

"Does someone need killin'?" Robin said, while flipping one of her daggers in the air.

"It's nothing dangerous, i just wanted to let you all know that i'll be absent for the rest of the evening. I'll be returning tomorrow. You may all do as you please until i come back, but if i find out anyone has been in here besides Zaren or Juria while im gone.. consider yourself dead." Gaius said, staring directly into Laris' eyes as the miqo'te gulped in fear.

"Where are you going, love?" Paris asked her husband, who was alone in his room.

"Don't worry, i planned to tell you once we left this place. You're... um.. coming with me." Gaius replied.

"Gaius... are you blushing?" Paris laughed as she tried to get a better glimpse at his face.

"N-no! Don't be absurd." Gaius said, as he turned his face away. "I um.. just wanted to get away from my responsibilities, even for just a short while."

"Oohh.. so.. where are you taking us?" Paris smirked.

"I recently acquired some information on areas to go to relax. Some people also say you can escape from reality? That is literally impossible, such lies would never fool me." said Gaius. Paris laughed, then hugged Gaius from behind.

"Thankyou, Paris." Gaius said, as he turned to face his wife.

"For what?" Paris replied.

"Everything." Gaius leaned down and placed his hands on Paris' waist. He then kissed her as she wrapped her arms slowly and softly around the au ra's neck, eventually letting go and watching her fingers touch his scales.

Paris looked up at Gaius and grinned. "Okay, let's get going."

The two made their way towards a secluded shelter, surrounded by all different types of large trees. Gaius opened the door, and they were welcomed with what appeared to be a large hot spring. It looked like a hidden paradise. Huge amounts of hot steam filled the entire room.

"There's nobody here but us?" Paris said as she examined the area.

"I may have made a few needed adjustments." Gaius replied, as he removed his fogged up spectacles. "Although it's unfortunate that eyewear is useless in these conditions."

"Ah, here's the dressing room and our towels. Let's get undressed and leave our garments in here." said Paris.

"Wow, it feels so great in here!" Paris stretched.

"I agree, it truly is relaxing." replied Gaius.

"I know this time is supposed to be for relaxing.. but i cant help but feel like we could have a little fun in here too." Paris said, as she ran her hand up Gaius' arm.

"What do you propose we do?" Gaius looked confused.

"We are completely alone here... its the perfect chance to make love. Nobody will see or hear us." Paris said as she lifted her naked body onto Gaius' lap, then began to kiss his chest and neck.

"Paris..." Gaius sighed, then gave into his wife's suggestion.

Gaius and Paris continued to passionately share long, slow kisses with the occasional moan or stopping to catch their breath.

"I can see that you're starting to get heated up..." Paris said as she reached down to grab Gaius' hard cock.

"Does the thought of pleasuring me in the water turn you on?"

"Yes.. Paris.. could you turn around and lean over the edge for me.." Gaius suggested.

Gaius then inserted his tongue into Paris' vagina, making her let out a loud moan.

"Aahh! Gaius... where did you.. learn that.. ahnn!"

"I asked Mr. Svent to give me some advice.. I was.. drunk." Gaius replied as he pulled away for a moment.

"God.. i don't care anymore just don't stop again.." Paris said.

Gaius began to eat her out again, until he made her immensely wet.

"Gaius.. i'm ready... i want your cock inside me.." Paris begged.

Gaius nodded, and lifted most of his body so the water was now only up to his knees. He slowly inserted his dick into Paris, while resting his other hand on her back.

"Aaahnn.." Paris gritted her teeth.

"I'm going to begin moving, if that's alright with you.." Gaius said calmly as his hand slowly moved down her back and reached her ass.

"I'm alright.. aahh..." Paris moaned.

"Urgh.. Paris you're amazing.. It feels amazing inside of you." Gaius grunted.

"Harder.. Do me harder but still slow..." Paris said as water splashed up against the edge and beneath their bodies, in rhythm with Gaius' thrusts.

"Now... faster... please.. ahhn.. mhmm" Paris demanded.

"Uhn.. ah.. Paris.. could you do something for me.." Gaius said as he thrusted in deeper, and wrapped his arms around her back. "Please... i.. want to put my cock in your mouth when i release.. i'm almost there..."

"Okay.. Ahh.. ahhnn.. yes... ah.. Gaius... oh my god.. right there.. Ah!" Paris yelled with pleasure.

"Paris...! Aughhh.. Ah.. Ahh... I..." Gaius was extremely close to his limit, thrusting as fast as he possibly could. "You're.. tightening up around me... Ahhh.. I cant hold it in much longer.."

Paris then turned over and got back in the water, pushing him down and quickly reaching for Gaius' dick.

"Do you like this, my love?" Paris said as she began teasing his cock with her tongue and lips.

"Y-yes... that feels so good.. uhnnn.. I'm gonna.. cum...!" Gaius closed his eyes, and grabbed the back of Paris' head.

"Ughhn! hah... ahn.." Gaius breathed heavily as he finally released into Paris' mouth.

"That was great.." said Paris as she finished cleaning herself up.

"Tonight was both relaxing and fun.. Now i'm exhausted but i'm glad you had a good time. Thankyou for accompanying me." Gaius said as he kissed Paris on the forehead.


End file.
